Launchpad McQuack/Gallery
Images of Launchpad McQuack from DuckTales and Darkwing Duck. Animation lauchpad1.jpg Launchpad5.jpg LaunchpadAsDarkwing.jpg|Launchpad dressed as Darkwing Duck. Launchpad Gizmo.png|Launchpad in the Gizmosuit Launchpad6.jpg TeenageLaunchpad.jpg|Launchpad as a teenager LP.png|Launchpad, Drake, Gosalyn and Honker with the Common Cold (literally) LaunchPad without his hat.png|Launchpad without his pilot's helmet in Darkwing Duck Evil Launchpad.png|Nega-Universe Launchpad as seen in Life, the Negaverse, and Everything Launchpad's hair.png|Launchpad dressed as an actor in DuckTales Launchpad's Desert outfit.png|Launchpad in his desert attire in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Launchpad with his helmet buckled.png|Launchpad with his helmet buckled DisneyAfternoonIntroLogo.jpg|Launchpad with Mickey Mouse in the opening sequence of The Disney Afternoon Lpfg2.jpg|Launchpad as Bruno Von Beak Vlcsnap-2011-10-31-23h00m50s34.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-01-00h32m12s66.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-01-00h34m27s141.png darkwinglaunchpad.jpg darkwinglaunchpad1.jpg WebbedWonder.jpg Launchpad_in_Raw_Toonage.jpg|Launchpad in Raw Toonage ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-6112.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-6129.jpg|Launchpad and Duckworth in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-6157.jpg|Launchpad with Duckworth and Webby Ducktalescast.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-29.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-48.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-139.jpg Vlcsnap 00684 super.jpg DonaldScroogeLaunchpad.jpg Launchpad01.jpg All-ducks-on-deck-Blotscrooge-launchpad.jpg launchpads-family.jpg -hero-for-hire-launchpad.jpg 450321-vlcsnap 00457.jpg 467631-vlcsnap 00857.jpg 449762-vlcsnap 00263.jpg 449296-vlcsnap 00334.jpg 449675-vlcsnap 00081.jpg 449673-vlcsnap 00076.jpg Disney Adventure -Ducktales02.jpg Disney Adventure Launchpad.jpg 450303-vlcsnap_00428.jpg 469803-vlcsnap_00309.jpg Launchpad-McQuack.jpg Darkwing Duck Series 91launchpad2.jpg|Launchpad modelsheet Von Drake &Launchpad.jpg|Launchpad with Ludwig Von Drake in The Golden Fleecing. Bubba02.jpg Donald Ducktales08.jpg Mistakensecretidentity.jpg Landoftralala.jpg Lostcrownofgenghiskhan.jpg Waterwaytogo.jpg 483276-vlcsnap 00368.jpg 483264-vlcsnap 00320.jpg 483256-vlcsnap 00288.jpg 483255-vlcsnap 00286.jpg 481395-vlcsnap 00349.jpg 481396-vlcsnap 00351.jpg 481374-vlcsnap 00276.jpg 483254-vlcsnap 00281.jpg 481404-vlcsnap 00376 super.jpg 475544-vlcsnap 01342.jpg Justiceducks.png Isis Vanderchill52.png Isis Vanderchill33.png Isis Vanderchill32.png Isis Vanderchill31.png Isis Vanderchill30.png Isis Vanderchill09.png Isis Vanderchill06.png Isis Vanderchill05.png Launchpad-DW01.png Launchpad-DW02.png Launchpad-DW03.png Launchpad-DW04.png Launchpad-DW05.png Launchpad-DW06.png Launchpad-DW07.png Launchpad-DW08.png Launchpad-DW09.png Launchpad-DW10.png Launchpad-DW11.png Launchpad-DW12.png Launchpad-DW13.png Launchpad-DW14.png Launchpad-DW15.png Launchpad-DW16.png Launchpad-DW17.png Launchpad-DW18.png Launchpad-DW19.png Launchpad-DW20.png Launchpad-DW21.png Launchpad-DW22.png Launchpad-DW23.png Launchpad-DW24.png Launchpad-DW25.png Launchpad-DW26.png Launchpad-DW27.png Launchpad-DW28.png Launchpad-DW29.png Launchpad-DW31.png TopDuck04.jpg|Launchpad and Loopey McQuack TopDuck06.jpg|Launchpad and Ripcord McQuack TopDuck05.jpg TopDuck02.jpg Ducktales1.gif|DuckTales clip art ComicBookCapers.jpg Darkwing Duck Comic Book Capers Goof.JPG Launchpad Screenshot Comic Book Capers.JPG Image duckt.jpg Tumblr n401smf8ZK1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Darkwing Duck Something Fishy Screenshot 1.JPG Darkwing Duck Something Fishy Screenshot 3.JPG Darkwing Duck Something Fishy Screenshot 6.JPG vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h16m19s67.png vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h16m38s1.png vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h16m43s52.png vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h17m19s157.png Dry-Hard-4.png Launchpad8.jpg Tumblr nlc4f0S6Cj1r3jmn6o5 1280.png Tumblr nmv7baoHhk1r3jmn6o1 540.png Tumblr nmv7hq17Tr1r3jmn6o5 540.png Tumblr nmv7hq17Tr1r3jmn6o3 540.png Tumblr nn9zfoBUgZ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-256.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg Comics LaunchpadAndScrooge-DisneyAdventures.jpg|Launchpad and Scrooge in a Disney Adventures comic LaunchpadInTheChaosGodComic.jpg|Launchpad and Darkwing in "The Legend of the Chaos God" Darkwing_duck_e_ducktales.jpg|Launchpad in a tug-of-war between Darkwing and Scrooge. FENTON & the gang.jpg Launchpad& theKids-600x280.jpg DuckTales and Darkwing Duck group shot.jpg|Launchpad with his co-stars from both DuckTales and Darkwing Duck GosalynHueLelaunchpad.jpg Nega06.jpg Gumbogator.jpg Launchpad-arm.png Darkwing-duck-13-mayor.jpg Darkwing-dangerous.jpg Darkwing-duck-15-page-1.jpg Negaduck comic.jpg Darkwing-duck-Gosmoduck.jpg Negaducktruth2.jpg Launchpad&Gadget.jpg Maximino Tortajada Aguilar, 1988.jpg άγνωστος καλλιτέχνης.jpg José Massaroli, Leonel Castellani, Magic Eye Studio, 2011.jpg James Silvani, 2010.jpg José Colomer Fonts, 1994.jpg DarkwingDuck Kaa.jpg Kaa Darkwing cameo.jpg Darkwing&spike.png 1667.DWDC-15A.jpg-500x0.jpg DarkWing-Lion King.jpg Darkwingduck 08 rev page 4.jpg DuckTales 06 Page 3.jpg Darkwingduck v2 rev page 06.jpg Disney Parks 2893238153_4551575510.jpg|Launchpad poses for a photo at one of the Disney parks. Disney Afternoon Characters in Disneyland Paris Parade.JPG Video Games DuckTales GB Game.jpg DTR_SS_8.png|Launchpad sprite for DuckTales Remastered. DuckTales Remastered -Launchpad.jpg DuckTales NES Scrooge with Launchpad.png Imagegsgsg.jpg|Launchpad in DuckTales: Scrooge's Loot Merchandise Launchpad Toy.jpg Launchpad Toy 2.jpg|Launchpad action figure Launchpad Pin 2.jpg Launchpad Pin.jpg Ducktalesvm.jpg|A Launchpad Vinylmation Launchpad's Daring Raid Cover.jpg Darkwing Duck High Wave Robbery Cover.png Class of the 90's Disney Afternoon Shirt.png Category:Character galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Darkwing Duck galleries